


【Gradence】失眠

by LadyLinda



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda
Summary: #養父子設定#現代AU魁登斯經常性的惡夢導致嚴重失眠，而他發現這些夜裡為失眠所苦的不只他一個人。
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves





	【Gradence】失眠

**Author's Note:**

> 17 Sep 2020 搬運自自家BLOG

  
「嘿，你還好嗎？」

又是一個冷冽的夜晚，葛雷夫一如往常在凌晨三點起床，最近工作量比較繁忙，每天多帶幾份公文回家繼續辦公已經成為一種常態，甚至晚餐時間也將工作帶上飯桌，時間壓力讓他喘不過氣。現在想起來似乎好幾夜無法安穩入睡了。  
葛雷夫已經習慣在半夜失眠時分到酒窖喝上幾杯紅酒，好像一個安排固定的行程，他不需要吃安眠藥。  
而今晚他依舊特地到他領養的男孩——魁登斯的房間看一下狀況。

他是在一間破舊的孤兒院找到魁登斯的，那是一個跟今天一樣寒冷的日子，隨著上司視察各地慈善組織的葛雷夫注意到這個蜷曲在角落的男孩，身上沒有任何可以禦寒的衣物，雙腳穿著明顯小很多號的破舊皮鞋，不斷發抖著。葛雷夫正想上前關心，卻被一旁孤兒院院長阻止：「這孩子生病了，先生，您最好不要靠近他以免被傳染。」

葛雷夫嗤之以鼻。

「他得了什麼病？既然感冒了更不應該穿著如此單薄待在外面。」將大衣脫下並披在魁登斯身上，右手順勢按壓在男孩肩膀上，作為安撫的同時，葛雷夫發覺男孩異常冰冷僵硬的身體沒有因為這個動作而放鬆，反而抖得更厲害，好像非常排斥與人的任何接觸。不，比起排斥，更接近恐懼，這是葛雷夫此時此刻心裡冒出他認為更符合現況的詞彙。沒錯，這個男孩正處於極度恐懼的狀態。而他大概猜的到發生什麼事了。

他將手移到魁登斯腳邊，儘管對方驚恐地將身體縮得更小，葛雷夫依然執意他想做的求證，小心翼翼的解開男孩的鞋帶，將這雙連底部都剝落的爛鞋脫了下來。映入眼簾的是男孩扭曲，鮮血與結痂密布的雙腳。葛雷夫接近憤怒的回頭轉向院長，他不敢相信這個事實，打從進入孤兒院開始的不協調感在此時什麼都說得通了，孩子們本該擁有的純真笑臉在這裡根本不存在。

他不能容許這種事情發生，他的長官也是。

儘管孤兒院院長不斷強調這只不過是個意外，這當然於事無補，他們將孤兒院關閉調查，並將裡頭的孩子們分別送到各地機構去安置。本來事件就該如此結束，但是當葛雷夫回過神時，他已經交出對男孩的領養申請書。

「又作惡夢了？」葛雷夫的手輕劃過男孩額頭，擦拭瀏海底下的汗水。魁登斯住進家裡半年了，晚上依舊時常做惡夢。每天早上都會看到憔悴的臉龐，這讓葛雷夫察覺晚上睡不好的不單只有他一人。

曾經遭受嚴重虐待的心理陰影至今仍就騷擾著男孩，雖然打從領養魁登斯的那天起，葛雷夫盡量滿足男孩的任何需求——儘管男孩想要什麼都不會開口要求——他依舊可以從一些生活上的小細節觀察出男孩的喜好：男孩喜歡甜食，葛雷夫下班後總會繞到街角那家糕餅店買小蛋糕回家給魁登斯，雖然沒有說出口，臉上靦腆的笑容已經證明葛雷夫的猜測是對的。

但這不改他半夜會去男孩臥房查看的習慣，卸下心防是一回事，治癒傷口又是另外一門大課題。他知道這需要時間，下班後寧願帶工作回家也只為了能夠多陪伴男孩，他願意傾聽男孩說出口的任何事情。

魁登斯實在太安靜了，幾乎要從對方講出的那些稀少又珍貴的話語中，抽絲剝解才能大致了解男孩最近的校園生活是否順遂。這對葛雷夫而言不太容易，他不是這麼有耐性的人。但是每當他抬頭看見那雙絕對信任及依賴的雙眸時，一股想要憐惜男孩的心情會佔據內心。

「這次夢到了什麼？」

「我、我夢見——」開始回憶惡夢，魁登斯的眼淚幾乎快要掉了下來，這讓葛雷夫加重安撫男孩後背的力度。「——您被殺死了。」

魁登斯的惡夢多半都是關於那些在孤兒院遭受到的折磨，在夢裡痛苦被無限放大：魔鬼張牙舞爪的撕裂著他的肉體、他在插滿尖銳針頭的無限迴廊中不停被追趕著、目睹孤兒院裡的兄弟姊妹們一個一個被送上斷頭台。

這些夢在被領養的前幾個月夜晚裡天天上演，葛雷夫總是會在聽完這些恐怖的惡夢後，擦乾男孩的眼淚，將之連同所有的恐懼擁入懷裡，直到感受到胸口的呼吸平靜下來，進入深層的睡眠才離開。

然而最近魁登斯的惡夢跟以前不太一樣，夢中多了葛雷夫，無論是夢見了什麼樣的情節，結局永遠都是葛雷夫的死亡。  
看來男孩恐懼的事情已經從孤兒院變成了害怕養父離開，葛雷夫這樣解讀這些關於自己死亡的惡夢。

「跟我說說看。」葛雷夫打開了床頭燈，試圖引導男孩將這次的惡夢說出。「你上次不是夢到我被人綁架嗎？這次呢？你夢到了什麼？」牽住男孩交握的雙手，半強迫的將魁登斯拉近自己，他要男孩把思緒重新全都拉回他身上。

葛雷夫上次在男孩的夢中變成了魔法世界裡的巫師，天知道這孩子怎麼會夢到這麼詭譎的世界設定，夢中他被黑巫師綁架虐殺，更糟的是那個邪惡的巫師還假冒他的身分傷害了魁登斯。這個夢可讓葛雷夫花了好長一段時間安撫男孩才停止哭泣。

「我、我們，在一間酒吧裡面，」低聲地啜泣過後，魁登斯終於開始說出這次的夢境。那是一間裝潢復古的酒吧，木製的桌椅坐著各式男女聊天敘舊，氣氛好不歡樂。卻在此時，一頭金到接近白髮的男子闖進酒吧裡。

這個男人經常出現在魁登斯的夢中，這個一次又一次將葛雷夫殺死的男人。

「他把斧頭，交給了一個女人。命令她——隨機砍殺......酒吧裡的任何一個客人。他、他說......一定要從脖子下手——」

好極了，這次打從夢境一開始就是殺人場景了嗎？葛雷夫嘆了一口氣，他其實有認真考慮過帶魁登斯去心理諮商師那裡一趟，聽說下屬妹妹的診所在城裡名聲還不錯。但是這並不是當務之急該做的事情。

他抱住魁登斯，無視男孩在他懷裡繼續敘說的惡夢後續發展，說到激動出他可以明顯感受到男孩的顫抖。

這些失眠的夜晚，聽著男孩說著他今天又如何被殺掉的故事似乎變成例行公事。

會過去的。就像往常一樣，等待男孩心情恢復平復，等待男孩說他很好，等待男孩在他懷裡進入夢鄉。

這樣就可以了。

這樣他才知道今晚可以睡得著。

**Author's Note:**

> ▶ 所以說為什麼不一起睡呢。  
> ▶ 大概再沒多久夢到的就會是跟葛雷夫的各種這樣那樣的夢了。(X


End file.
